


Don't Look

by REDEADED



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Secret Identity, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Greg and Rose decide to have a night of passion but Rose decides she wishes to shed her form for just a brief moment...





	Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> I had this randomly pop into my head this morning and I found it to be quite cute!  
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Going to be two chapters!

Greg was being pulled along into a nearby cavern by Rose while having his lips smooched over and over again. He loved these little moments, the kissing and the holding of one another as the world passed them by.

"Haha, Rose are we almost there?" The older woman planted one more kiss on her lover's lips with a giggle as she led him further into the cavern where he began to notice the illumination on the walls. All different kinds of colors appeared before him, turning brighter and brighter the further the two ventured in.

"Right around the corner Greg, hope you like it." Turning around the stoney wall Greg's eyes widened at the sight of a small pond reflecting the lights of the stones around the cave. Colors ranging from light pink to dark blue and others drove the man to smile happily as his arms snaked around his girlfriend's waist in joy! "Like what you see?" Greg just chuckled with joy as Rose held onto his hands lovingly. A few moments passed and the space gem pulled free from Greg's grasp. Looking confused Greg took two steps before flushing red at Rose removing some articles of clothing. "Forgive me but, I feel a mood washing over me." Rose purred quickly dropping her dress to the ground and scooting over to the pond eyeing the small little patch of land in the middle of it. "Care to join me music man?" Greg quickly began to throw off his clothing nearly tripping over his pants and falling face first into the water. Climbing onto the little patch of land, Greg was pulled into a deep kiss along with Rose tracing her fingers all over his skin.

"Ooohhh mama!" Greg mumbled at the touch. Not to be out done the young man began his kiss attack on his lover's neck along with his hands caressing her sides and hips. Rose giggled at the touch until Greg reached her chest leading her to vocalize moans and arch into him. Rose loved having her breasts sucked, especially when Greg was the one to do it. "How's that feel?"

"Wonderful." Rose whispered planting a kiss on Greg's cheek. "Greg, I was wondering.." Greg lifted his head to lock eyes. "Would... would you like to try something out?"

"S-Sure!" Greg coughed up with a grin. Rose's cheeks burned bright red while she leaned over to grab a piece of cloth from the edge of the land. Greg gulped and took the cloth from his lover, tying it tightly around his head. Rose laid Greg back and gently stroked his thighs. Removing his under pants she couldn't help but grin as his member stood at attention. Rose sighed then let herself revert back to her true form of Pink Diamond. Making sure to keep her height the same, Pink climbed atop Greg and slowly took him inside of herself with a soft and low moan.

Greg let out a gasp as his hands shot out to clutch Pink's thighs. The gem chuckled softly riding her lover and clutching his shoulders as she did so. Greg didn't notice the difference in shape and continued to help his lover by thrusting upwards into her, drinking in the moans and whines from above. Greg's fingers would shiver every so often tickling Pink in a way that she would clench onto Greg's member tighter. Almost losing herself in the moment, Pink had to shape shift her chest into the same size bosom that Greg was used to as his hands began to travel upwards. Pink sighed a relief into a longing moan leaning into Greg's massaging hands upon her mounds. Bouncing faster on her lover's shaft Greg propped himself on his elbows and tried to keep up with the older woman only to be shoved back down and rode like a stallion.

"Yes! Mmmm! Oh my! Greg!" Pink sighed helping him to knead her chest. Greg took that moment to grab a hold of Pink and turn the tables with him being on top of her. "Feeling a little powerful tonight are we?" Greg silenced the youngest diamond with a deep longing kiss as he slammed himself back inside of her. Screaming into the kiss Pink wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the man in hopes of keeping him in her forever with his current pace of a gallop. He was nearing his release quickly and he could tell by the way she was squeezing him that she was close as well.

"R-Rose!" Greg called out lifting her up continuing his thrusting. Pink whimpered into his ear with an understanding, whispering for him to hurry and release inside of her already. With one final push and a shout Greg exploded inside of his lover, feeling his juices mix with hers was comforting and somewhat romantic. Falling onto his side, Greg went to remove the blindfold scaring Pink enough to shape shift back into her previous form. Wrapping his arms around Rose, Greg planted sweet kisses and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as Rose simply giggled at his actions. "I love you Rose." The gem leaned over to plant a loving kiss on her boyfriend's cheek:

"I love you too."


End file.
